Alec and Felix
by Mxpi1970
Summary: Alec is all alone in his room playing with his nipple clamps and then there's a knock on the door, oh my, who could it be ... oh it's the heartthrob of the Volturi, Felix...


One day I was in my room and I was lying on my bed idly playing with my cock. Stroking it and mauling it and rubbing spit on my bobbing happy head. Bringing myself up to the point of coming and then stopping again only to slowly tease myself again. I was caressing my nipples, forever encased in the clamps. I loved the aroused feelings I got when I brushed off them feeling them pull my nipples painfully. It would give me shivers and thrills.

Anyway, there was a knock at my door and I just had enough time to cover myself with a sheet, but it hid nothing. Felix walked in to my room. He took in my near aroused state and noticed the clamps on my nipples. My ass began to throb when I noticed his eyes lightening up as he saw my stiff cock, bobbing under the sheet.  
I was so aroused, just that he was in my room, watching me while I was in this state.

"Um, hi, am I bothering you?" he asked with an embarrased look.

"No, how can I help you"(strip off your clothes, lube you from head to toe and fuck you senseless)...

"I needed a favour" he said bringing me out of my fantasy abruptly.

"Sure, what is it?"

I couldn't resist tugging on my nipple clamp. I moaned softly.

"I can come back later if you're busy" he said.

"No, come and sit here" I said as I pulled the other nipple clamp. I moaned a bit louder and had to bite my lower lip to hold down the moans of watching him cross my room, coming closer to me. I could smell him. His scent of flowers and honey filled my nose and my cock got noticibly stiffe,r it was straining at the sheet now. I had to rub my cock, to feel the stiffness. I put my hand under the sheet and slowly pulled my cock and caressed my ball sacks at the same time.

I heard a gasp from Felix. I noticed he had taken off his jacket and he was licking his lips. That soft tongue licking his bottom lip seemd to happen in slow motion.

Was I dreaming? No, Felix had a disturbingly big bulge in his pants. It was straining to be released. Could it be that his cock is wanting me too?

"Um,"...he faltered.

"Yes," I said, licking my lips and staring into his beautiful red eyes. He was staring at my nipple clamps and said

"Why are you wearing those?"

The vibrator up my ass became my best friend at that moment. Precum oozed out of my cock.

Felix noticed the telltale wet patch on the sheet, with that, he leaned over and kissed me hard. His tongue slipping into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and returned in kind.

We began to caress each other, my hands were going down his shoulders and then down to his nipples pulling them roughly and I was rewarded with a long moan. It made my ass tremble and my dick bobbed out in front of me, sticky wet cum landing on his trousers. I pulled off his clothes so he too was naked in front of me.

I took my spare set of clamps with a chain linking them and put them onto his nipples, giving them a yank, he groaned loudly and dug his hands into my hair. It felt so good, I felt so happy!

I wasn't dreaming, Felix really was here with his proud cock sticking out waiting for me to wrap my hot mouth around him and suck him slowly. I put my hands around his hips and sucked his big cock into my mouth. I inched it in further and deeper enjoying the sensation of his big cock filling my mouth. I licked, sucked and laved hiim until I had him all the way to the back of my throat, his ball sacks were slapping my chin. he had no pubic hair so it was more of a pleasure to be sucking bare cock.

He pulled on my nipple clamps, causing me to moan loudly and I yanked his clamps causing him to groan loudly at the multiple sensations, clamps and hot mouth. I sucked him and pulled and pushed him into my mouth up and down his long hard shaft until he pushed my head back signaling he was gonna cum. I carried on and felt and tasted his hot cum splashing the back of my throat.

"Why did you continue?" he mumbled when he had finally stopped cuming and his body began to relax. I suckled his cock again feeling him grow hard again -perks of being a vampire-forever horny. I didn't answer him just kept sucking and biting and I started to rub his ass and push my finger up inside him. I heard him gasp and then groan. He pushed me back gently and said

"your turn."

Then he noticed my ass plug. It was on full speed and also he saw my cum that had spurted to the floor when he had cum down my throat.

"Oh"

was all he said. He knelt before me and started to suck my nearly fully erect cock again. My ball sacks were rock hard again too they were painful. He palmed them roughly causing me to curse

"Fuck"

and groan deeply. he bit my cock hard, no nibbling, biting my granite hard cock...It drove me over the edge I started writhing in ecstacy. I realised I'd been too gentle on him. He tied my hands to the bed post and went and got one of the candles nearby. He removed one of the clamps from my nipples and attached it to one of his nipples instead. Then he poured the hot wax onto my exposed nipple god it burned and made my cock feel like exploding all over again in fact i actually shot my load and hit Felix straight in the face... He smiled at me and licked his lips and tasted me on his face. He moved back then and the sensation of the clamps pulling our respective nipples so agonizingly hard that it drove my cock to full instant erection again. He poured some hot wax on his own body and bucked at the eroticism of that.

He grabbed my cock roughly and began to savagely wank me. Harder and harder. I had just shot my load but the sensation and the lusty energy had me hard and more swollen that I'd ever been.  
He yanked my ass plug out and forced himself deep into my ass up to the hilt. I cried out in ecstacy. He pumped himself furiously until he came inside me and then he turn over and pulling my nipple roughly with him.

Yeow this was so exciting and so erotic. He wiggled his ass in front of me and I rammed my cock deep into his ass without lube. He shoved my ass plug on super speed up my ass too. I thought I was going to take off. I was plugged into his ass and my vibrator was plugged into my ass. We were also joined happliy, painfully at the nipple and he reached down and groped at both of our ball sacks at the same time making them rub off each other..

The explosion of cum was unbelievable. I have never cum so much.

"So," I asked, "What was the favour?"

"I wanted to borrow a book you have, I was having trouble relaxing, Jane is being a bitch as usual!"

"Sure, which one?"

Felix smiled at me and said,

"It's okay now, can I keep these?" he said pointing to the clamps.

"Sure" I said, no problem" smiling as Felix left my room well fucked !


End file.
